


A Day Gone Not Quite As Expected Vietnamese Version

by LamNgocAnh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamNgocAnh/pseuds/LamNgocAnh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ngày Valentine là ngày dành cho những người đã yêu, đang yêu và sẽ yêu nữa đó! Nhưng Harry lại đang vướng bận biết bao nhiêu là việc, vậy Voldy đẹp trai sẽ ra sao? Và Draco có lý do gì để ép Harry "phải" cùng Voldy tận hưởng ngày này???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Gone Not Quite As Expected Vietnamese Version

> _-text-_ = Xà Ngữ
> 
> **text** = suy nghĩ

 

* * *

 

 

Lễ Tình nhân, ngày mà các cặp đôi ở khắp nơi dành thời gian nghỉ ngơi thư giãn cùng nửa kia của mình. Ngày mà con dân FA vác thân tới club, uống quắc cần câu và đưa ai đó về nhà mà yêu đương tới sáng. Ngày mà những người kém may mắn hơn ngồi lì ở nhà, chìm trong nỗi sầu khổ.

Hãy cứ nói rằng cái ngày đặc biệt này diễn ra không như ý muốn với một cặp đôi nhất định này cho lắm.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry kêu lên khi cậu kéo thêm một chồng những công việc giấy tờ rắc rối về phía mình. Ngày hôm nay, những gì cậu phải làm là nộp cái này, đóng dấu cái kia. Cậu đã mệt mỏi lắm rồi. Vì lợi ích của Merlin, hôm nay là lễ Tình nhân đó! Cậu còn muốn dành thời gian riêng tư với người yêu mà!

 

“Đám Tử Thần Thực Tử ngu ngốc và tiêu xài hoang phí bù cho những ngày kia...” Cậu càu nhàu, đẩy đống giấy qua một bên và gục đầu xuống bàn với một cú đấm. “Sao mấy cặp Tử Thần Thực Tử cứ nhong nhong ngoài kia vậy? Đa số toàn cưới rồi mới ác chứ!”

 

“Lại lầm bầm như thằng bệnh hả, Potter?”

 

Cậu trai mười tám tuổi mắt xanh ngẩng đầu lên, hơi mỉm cười khi cậu thấy Draco Malfoy đang đứng trước cửa văn phòng mình.

 

“Hế lô Draco. Mày đang làm gì ở đây vậy?”

 

“Chà, vậy là tao cần một lý do để ghé thăm Harry Potter vĩ đại hả? Tao có nên hẹn trước vào lần sau khi tao tới ngó mày hay không?” cậu trai tóc vàng đột ngột khịt mũi, khoé môi nhếch lên thành một nụ cười mỉa.

 

Harry đảo mắt, cậu đã quá quen với óc hài hước của tên này rồi. Cả hai đã giải quyết vấn đề giữa họ khi Harry và người yêu của cậu bắt đầu ở bên nhau, và bây giờ, mối quan hệ của cả hai khá là tốt. Trừ trường hợp là Draco hay giả vờ tán tỉnh cậu, thế thôi.

 

Và cả khi cậu ta thử tỏ ra khó chịu nữa nữa.

 

“Tới đây chỉ để tán tỉnh thôi hả Dray? Ờ cảm ơn nghen. Mày biết chắc là Chúa Tể Hắc Ám sẽ nổi điên lên ấy mà!” cậu nhẹ nhàng nói, lấy tài liệu ra một nữa và chộp lấy cây bút lông chim, bắt đầu làm việc.

 

Á há, cậu quên đề cập đến người yêu của cậu chính là Chúa tể Hắc Ám Voldemort.

 

Draco rùng mình. “Mày biết là tao không muốn bị bắt khi đang tán tỉnh mày ngay tại Bộ khi mà ai cũng có thể nghe và nói với Ngài. Tao không ưa bị Crucio trong khi đang tỉnh táo đâu nha!”

 

“Ờ mày sẽ vẫn làm thế khi không có ai nhìn chứ gì!” người tóc đen lầm bầm.

 

“Nào, nào, Har. Hôm nay là lễ Tình Nhân đó! Thả lỏng chút đi rồi ra ngoài với tao khoảng một tiếng, hoặc lâu hơn nếu mày thích. Mày biết Ngài sẽ không phiền nếu mày ngừng làm việc dù là một lát thôi. Ngài luôn bảo mày là không được làm việc quá sức mà!”

 

Harry cáu gắt. “Draco, mày biết là tao không làm như thế được. Đây là _công việc-“_

 

“Và mày nên nghỉ ngơi một chút. Chẳng có thằng nào ở Bộ lao động quần quật như mày đâu.” Người tóc vàng bước lại gần Harry và giật lấy cây bút trên tay cậu, đánh rơi vài giọt mực lên đống tài liệu.

 

“Draco Malfoy-!”

 

“Làm ơn nha~?” Draco chớp chớp mắt với người thanh niên trẻ tuổi.

 

“Tao hựn mày.”

 

“Tao cũng yêu mày lắm đó cưng~” Cậu trai tóc vàng đột ngột hôn lên má Harry. “Nào, lại đây đi; mày không thể ở lại nơi này quá lâu. Nó sẽ làm thối não mày và sau đó mày sẽ trở nên cực kỳ nhàm chán như cha tao.”

 

“Chà, tao không biết là mày bị phức cảm cha con[1] đó, Dray” Harry cười mỉa.

 

Draco lắp bắp. “Cái- Tao không có phức cảm cha con gì ở đây hết á!”

 

“Chà chà, lời của mày nghe sặc mùi dối trá trong đó quá nha!”

 

“Sao mày lại!!!” Cậu trai tóc vàng đẩy ghế của Harry ra, ôm thắt lưng cậu và ném cậu lên vai mình.

 

“Cái- NÀY! DRACO MALFOY! THẢ TAO XUỐNG, _NGAY_!” cậu gào lên.

 

“Tao không nghĩ vậy.” Chàng trai mắt xám ngân nga. Cậu ta vác Harry ra khỏi văn phòng, nhìn xung quanh xem có tên Tử Thần Thực Tử đang làm việc giờ này không, và chạy thật nhanh đến điểm độn thổ gần nhất.

 

Cuối cùng Draco cũng thả Harry xuống khi họ đến được nơi cần đến. Thái Ấp Riddle vẫn giữ nguyên vẹn sự huy hoàng của nó, và còn vươn xa hơn thế.

 

“Nào, Harry. Ngài cho phép tao tổ chức một buổi tiệc ở đây, và tao hứa là sẽ mang mày tới đây sớm nhất có thể. Ngài nói Ngài có dự định cho cả hai, vậy nên phần còn lại của Thái Ấp để tao tổ chức tiệc tùng.” Cậu ta giải thích, thô lỗ kéo một người khác vào trang viên rộng lớn.

 

“Nhưng tại sao anh ấy lại muốn mày đưa tao đến? Anh ấy không thể tự đến sao? Và bên cạnh đó, từ khi nào anh ấy lại cho phép ai khác sử dụng Thái Ấp, nhất là những việc thế này?” Harry hỏi đầy nghi ngờ.

 

Draco rủa xả trong đầu. Cậu ta quên mất rằng phần Slytherin trong Harry nhiều hơn phần Gryffindor, và giờ cậu ta đang nghi là kế hoạch này sẽ đi tong.

 

Người tóc vàng thở dài. “Ok, ok. Ngài không biết tao sẽ tổ chức tiệc đêm nay, nhưng tao cần mày phân tán tư tưởng để Ngài không quan tâm là sẽ có cả tấn Tử Thần Thực Tử đột ngột xuất hiện lại nhà mình để ăn chơi bù khú mà Ngài không nhớ là đã cho phép.”

 

“Nha??? Hôm nay là lễ Tình Nhân đó; mày không muốn dành thời gian bên Ngài sao? Ngài sẽ không quan tâm đến bữa tiệc nếu mày quyến rũ Ngài hay sao cũng được...” cậu ta nhếch mép cười thầm trước vẻ mặt mâu thuẫn của Harry.

 

Cuối cùng, cậu trai tóc đen thở dài. “Được rồi. Mà mày nợ tao đấy!”

 

Draco cười toe toét. “Ờ” Cậu ta nhìn xung quanh, tiến tới gần và hôn nhẹ lên môi đối phương đầy tinh nghịch trước khi chạy ra cửa và độn thổ.

 

“ _DRACO MALFOY_!”

 

* * *

 

 

Voldemort aka Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, cực kỳ thất vọng. Anh không sao nhưng đống giấy tờ này chiếm hết mấy ngày vừa đó, và anh mong mỏi có được chút thời gian với người yêu. Thật tệ là Harry làm việc ở Bộ và cũng khá là bận bịu nữa.

 

Anh vừa duyệt xong tài liệu của ngày hôm nay khi anh cảm nhận được có người vừa độn thổ bên ngoài khu vực này. Voldemort phớt lờ, nghĩ rằng có thể là Tử Thần Thực Tử đến để báo cáo về một cuộc đột kích mới. Nhưng khi anh nghe thấy giọng nói quen thuộc người yêu dội vào tường, anh ngừng ngay và lập tức đứng dậy. Biết đâu sau đó anh _có thể_ dành thời gian cho Harry.

 

Voldemort chỉ vừa tiến vào căn phòng rộng lớn gần ngay lối vào khi mà anh nghe được tiếng bước chân và tiếng hét giận dữ “DRACO MALFOY!” của Harry. Anh tăng tốc và thấy cậu trai tóc đen đang cau có tại một vị trí mà anh đoán là người thừa kế Malfoy vừa độn thổ đi mất.

“Harry?” anh gọi.

 

Người đó quay lại và mỉm cười với người yêu. Voldemort trông khá trẻ với diện mạo của Tom Riddle, tuy nhiên trông anh hơi lớn hơn hai mươi một chút, thay vì là mười sáu. Đôi mắt đỏ của anh là điều duy nhất gợi nhớ về cái mặt rắn của anh trước đây.

 

“Chào anh, Voldemort.” Harry thì thầm, bước lại gần và hôn lên môi anh.

 

“Chào em, tình yêu. Điêu gì mang em tới đây vậy?” anh hỏi thăm, vòng tay quanh eo người yêu và dẫn cậu vào phòng riêng.

 

“Draco đưa em đến”[2] cậu buồn bã trả lời.

 

Voldemort cười thầm, dễ dàng tưởng tượng được cảnh quý tộc Draco Malfoy vác Harry bé nhỏ lên vai và độn thổ đến Thái Ấp. Chỉ có Merlin biết là anh đã chứng kiến việc này bao nhiêu lần rồi. Anh cũng từng thấy người thừa kế Malfoy bế Harry theo phong cách cô dâu, tuy nhiên sau đó anh cảnh báo kẻ tóc vàng kia rằng anh không hài lòng với hành động này và chuyện này không xảy ra nữa.

 

“Và ta đoán là cậu ta có lý do để mang em tới đây, phải không?”

 

“Vâng.” Harry nói ngắn gọn, vẫn hờn dỗi về sự giúp đỡ của Draco.

 

“Và?”

 

“Và không gì cả.”

 

“Harry” Chúa Tể Hắc Ám nghiêm giọng.

 

Harry mỉm cười, hơi lo lắng tí chút và hy vọng Voldemort không để ý điều này. “Mừng ngày lễ Tình Nhân.”

 

Người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn híp mắt lại, nhưng cho phép bản thân mình bị kéo vào một nụ hôn nho nhỏ. Nó kéo dài khoảng vài giây trước khi họ tách ta được.

 

“Đống giấy tờ của anh xong cả rồi chứ?” Harry chợt hỏi.

 

“Ừ, xong cả rồi.” anh trả lời, tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

 

“Thế thì tốt” Harry mỉm cười, đẩy Voldemort lên ghế và ngồi lên bụng anh.

 

Nụ hôn lần này tràn đầy nhiệt tình, lưỡi cả hai va chạm lẫn nhau để giành quyền thống trị, mà cả hai điều này đều đến từ Chúa Tể Hắc Ám. Anh đặt tay mình lên hông Harry, giành quyền chủ động. Harry hơi giãy dụa, thở dốc và được tặng cho một vết cắn sắc bén lên môi dưới. Cậu trai rên rỉ, cực kỳ thích cách đối xử thỉnh thoảng hơi thô bạo của người yêu.

 

“Em không nghĩ là chúng ta tốt hơn nên tiếp tục ở trên giường sao?” Voldemort lầm bầm giữa hai đôi môi đang khoá chặt vào nhau.

 

“Ừm.. Em nghĩ là mình thích thế này hơn. Và em nghĩ rằng cái bàn này sẽ làm đúng nhiệm vụ của nó, phải vậy không anh?” Harry thì thầm.

 

Chàng trai tóc đen khá là ngạc nhiên khi cậu đột ngột bị nâng lên khỏi cái ghế dễ dàng như vậy, nằm trên sàn trước khi bị xoay lại nhanh chóng và nằm lại trên bàn. Tâm trí câu vẫn đang cố gắng bắt kịp với cơ thể khi cậu nhận ra quần áo của cậu đã “bái bai” chỉ với một câu thần chú. Cái lạnh của bàn làm việc bằng gỗ gụ khiến câu kêu lên.

 

“V-Voldemort” cậu lắp bắp. “Anh đang làm gì vậy?”

 

Người yêu của cậu thì thầm bên tai, khiến cậu rùng mình. “Trông ta giống như đang làm gì hả cưng? Ta sẽ “yêu” em thật “nồng nhiệt” trên cái bàn này, và có lẽ, ít nhất một tuần em khó mà “xuống giường” được.”

 

Harry cảm nhận được những nụ hôn rải rác từ cổ rồi trải dài khắp phần lưng khi hai bàn tay đang tự do khám phá khắp thân thể cậu. Cậu bĩu môi khi nhận ra tay mình đã bị giữ lại một cách thần kỳ và cậu không thể chạm đến ~~tấm~~ lưng ~~trần tuyệt đẹp gợi cảm~~ của người yêu.

 

Một bàn tay mềm mại nhẹ nhàng chậm rãi lướt đến mông cậu, cậu nổi da gà. Voldemort cười thầm, thì thầm một câu thần chú bôi trơn trước khi đưa một ngón tay trơn trượt vuốt ve xung quanh nơi nhăn nheo chật hẹp ấy.

 

Harry kêu lên. “Lạnh quá!”

 

“Ngoan nào, sẽ ấm lên nhanh thôi cưng à!”

 

Voldemort đẩy ngón trỏ vào, rồi lại đẩy vào và rút ra thật chậm rãi để người yêu nhỏ bé quen dần. Một tiếng rên rỉ nho nhỏ vang lên bên tai anh và anh nhếch mép, thúc ngón tay vào sâu hơn và cố tình chạm vào tuyến tiền liệt của cậu trai trẻ tuổi. Tiếng rên rỉ lớn hơn và cậu phản ứng bằng cách lắc mông.

 

 _-Voldemort–_ Harry rít lên bằng Xà Ngữ _–Nhanh lên!-_

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám rùng mình khi nghe thấy tiếng kêu rít đến từ phía người yêu trẻ tuổi của mình. Nghe Xà Ngữ lưu loát từ đôi môi ngọt ngào của Harry luôn khiến anh khó mà kiềm chế được.

 

Anh nhanh chóng chen vào ngón tay thứ hai, tách chúng ra trong nơi ấm nóng chật chội đó. Anh cực kỳ muốn đẩy thật nhanh và đầy hoang dại vào cơ thể dẻo dai mềm mại bên dưới anh, nhưng anh cần phải kiên nhẫn.

 

Harry tan chảy đầy vui sướng khi cơ thể được Voldemort yêu thương như vậy. Cậu cố gắng giải thoát tay mình khỏi trói buộc nhưng không có kết quả. Cậu muốn Voldemort nhanh lên và “yêu” ngay và luôn, nhưng hình như người đàn ông đang tước đoạt khoảnh khắc tuyệt vời của cậu.

 

“Voldemort” cậu rên rĩ đầy tội nghiệp, van vỉ người đàn ông hãy dùng những ngón tay mà chạm vào yếu điểm của cậu. “Đừng trêu chọc em nữa chứ, tên khốn này! Em thề với Merlin, nếu anh không đưa cái “của quý” chết tiệt của anh vào ngay và luôn thì em sẽ-“

 

Những từ ngữ tiếp theo thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu một cách lạ lùng khi cuối cùng Voldemort cũng chịu đi vào. Cậu không hề chú ý rằng quần áo của người đàn ong đã biến mất. Cậu kêu to và khó lòng mà mở miệng nói cho đàng hoàng. Sự khát khao bị trì hoãn đã khiến cậu sung sướng vô cùng, và những nụ hôn rơi xuống như mưa dọc theo sống lưng cậu thật tuyệt. Cậu chẳng hề để ý là cái bàn quá cứng hay dương vật cương cứng của cậu đang kêu lóc cóc khá đau đớn giữa phần bụng và cái bàn.

 

Voldemort buộc chính mình chiếm lấy Harry thật chậm rãi. Nơi nóng ấm chật hẹp đó bao lấy anh đến mức không thể kháng cự. Anh thở dốc và tiến vào sâu hơn. Cuối cùng, anh đã hoàn toàn lấp đầy bên trong cơ thể ~~nhỏ bé, tuyệt vời, quyến rũ và đầy hoang dại~~ của người yêu.

 

 _-Chuyển động đi mà, em xin đó-_ Harry cầu xin, chuyển động phần hông để ma sát “vật” đang bên trong cơ thể cậu.

 

Voldemort rút ra chậm rãi và hơi đau, sau đó đột ngột thúc vào thật nhanh. Harry thở gấp, hô hấp của cậu đã biến mất. Cú thúc đẩy tiếp theo vẫn giữ nguyên nhịp độ, làm cho tuyến tiền liệt của cậu bị tấn công bởi phần đỉnh đương vật của anh.

 

 _-Nhiều hơn, nhanh hơn, mạnh hơn!-_ Harry không hiểu sao cậu vẫn còn nguyên vẹn, cảm giác sung sướng này khiến cậu điên cuồng.

 

Voldemort quyết định ngừng việc ra vào chậm chạp thế này và bắt đầu đẩy vào thật nhanh. Harry rơi nước mắt khi một cú thúc đặc biệt mạnh đẩy cậu ra xa hơn trên bàn, tay cậu cuối cùng đã được giải phóng và đang nắm chặt lấy mép bàn để giữ vững vị trí.

 

Âm thanh duy nhất trong phòng là tiếng kêu và tiếng rên rỉ phát ra từ cặp đôi này, và đặc biệt là tiếng da thịt chạm vào nhau. Chúa Tể Hám Ám nắm chặt tóc của người yêu, xoay đầu cậu lại cho một nụ hôn kiểu Pháp, môi chạm môi, lưỡi chạm lưỡi và nụ hôn càng lúc càng sâu đến khi cả hai cảm thấy mỹ mãn. Trong khi đó, bàn tay còn lại lần mò xuống sâu hơn và chạm vào “cậu nhỏ” đang sung sướng của Harry. Anh “vận động piston” mạnh hơn, đẩy nhanh hơn, biết chắc rằng mình sắp tới và muốn Harry cũng vậy.

 

 _-Tới với ta nào, Harry yêu dấu-_ Voldemort rít lên _–Tới đi, ngay bây giờ-_

 

Harry ra với một tiếng kêu, giải phóng “hạt giống” của cậu lên bàn và tay Voldemort, vẫn đang tiếp tục khi cậu đang cao trào.

 

Voldemort cảm thấy từng thớ cơ của cơ thể cậu đang siết chặt lấy anh, ném anh đến bờ vực của khoái cảm. Anh đẩy thêm vài cái nữa trước khi xuất ra trong cơ thể Harry. Anh cảm thấy mình đang trong cơn cực khoái đến vô tận, và anh khó có thể giữ mình không đổ sập xuống người Harry. Cậu trai mắt xanh, dù sao đ nữa, cũng khó giữ mình đứng thẳng, và suýt nữa là ngã xuống sàn nếu Voldemort không kịp thời đỡ lấy.

 

“Em mệt lắm phải không, tình yêu?” Voldemort trêu chọc.

 

Harry thở hổn hển và cuộn người lại trong vòng tay anh khi họ nằm xuống trên một cái ghế sô-pha gần đó. “Anh còn nói nữa sao! Anh còn khó giữ được em lúc nãy kìa!”

 

Voldemort hôn nhẹ lên trán người yêu. “Nào, yên nào, đừng phá hỏng khoảnh khắc này chứ!”

 

“Anh bắt đầu mà!”

 

“Ta không có ý đó.”

 

“Ờ, đúng mà!”

 

“Mừng ngày lễ Tình Nhân, Harry.”

 

“Mừng ngày lễ Tình Nhân. Em yêu anh.”

 

“Ta cũng yêu em.”

 

Cả hai mơ màng cả vài phút, nhịp tim của đối phương ru nhau ngủ trong yên bình.

 

Mọi việc tốt đẹp như thế cho đến khi họ nghe âm thanh độn thổ quen thuộc và tiếng nhạc dập ầm ĩ.

 

Voldemort mở bừng mắt. “Cái khỉ gì vậy?”

 

Harry cắn môi, mong rằng Draco nên tinh ý hơn và cho một câu thần chú im lặng trước khi vào tiệc. Và bây giờ, xuống địa ngục mà trả.

 

 **Draco đần!** , cậu nghĩ. **Ngay cả tao cũng chẳng giúp mày được, đồ đần này!**

 

“Em có tham gia không, Harry?”

 

“Dĩ nhiên là không rồi!” Harry cắt ngang. “Em không ngu tới mức làm trò sau lưng anh đâu.”

 

Voldemort thở dài, triệu hồi đũa phép và ném bừa một câu chú im lặng lên cửa, âm thanh bên ngoài biến mất.

 

“Chắc là chúng ta tạm thời lơ họ vậy.Ta sẽ cho Draco một Lời nguyền Tra Tấn sau. Bên cạnh đó, chúng ta sẽ dành thời gian làm việc khác...” Chúa Tể Hám Ám nhìn Harry đầy ham muốn, người yêu của anh tặng lại một ánh mắt khao khát ~~đầy d*m đãng~~.

 

Miệng họ chạm vào nhau, những bàn tay lại bắt đầu khám phá nhau lần nữa. Harry hơi dừng lại.

 

“Thật ra thì anh đừng tra tấn bạn thân của em nữa. Sau tất cả mọi chuyện, cậu ta đã mang em đến với anh.”

 

Voldemort thở dài. “Được rồi, nhưng đó là vì hôm nay ta khoan dung đấy!”

 

“Tốt” Harry ấn môi mình vào môi Voldemort, và đó là tất cả của đêm nay.

 

[1] Nguyên văn là “father-complex”, nói nôm na là người con có cảm giác xem cha như thần tượng và bị cuồng cha quá mức, hay gọi theo kiểu khác là luyến phụ tình kết.

[2] Nghe như “Vì sao đưa anh đến” ấy =]]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N(Author’s Note): tác phẩm này thuộc về tác giả InnocentLittleDarkAngel, mọi nhân vật trong đây đều thuộc quyền sở hữu của J.K.Rowling. Không được sử dụng nhằm mục đích thương mại.
> 
> T/N(Translator’s Note): bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả và phi thương mại.


End file.
